Darth Yummy
Darth Yummy was Born Norman Preen on Coruscant in the Old Republic year 24,323. He was a dapper and dandy man. He was constantly subjected to calls of "whistle britches" and "tinkle balls". Though he was extremely force sensitive, he was unfit to become a Jedi because of his vanity and materialism. Sith Apprentice Darth Cheww, having narrowly escaped a clash to the death with his previous apprentice, Darth Leekujj, decided he needed to lay low for a while. It would later become apparent to everyone what Darth Cheww knew about hiding from the Jedi which is that the safest place for a Sith Lord to hide out is on Coruscant in plain sight and in close proximity to the Jedi Temple. Darth Cheww also came to realize something about the Rule of Two. It really sucks for the master. You spend years training your apprentice in the hope that one day he surpasses your skill and kills you. Cheww wasn't about to fall for the banana in the tail pipe trick. His next apprentice would be someone wholly incapable of Sithly insurrection. One night while indulging his desires at a Coruscant house of pleasure, he spotted the gaunt and nattily attired Preen. He could feel the force in him, but could also sense Preen's self absorption would prevent him from ever excelling at the Sith arts. Cheww had his mark. He would be able to fulfill his Sith oath, but would also live to see his pension fund mature. Cheww asked Preen to become his apprentice. Preen naturally had no interest and attempted to shoe away the powerful Sith Lord. Cheww appealed to Preen's image consciousness, and allowed him to choose his own Darth name which was a sharp break from Sith traditions. Preen could not resist the chance to name himself with an awesome name. He first selected Darth Delicious and then Darth Fancy. Disgusted, Cheww withdrew his offer and told Preen to take or leave the name "Darth Yummy". Preen liked it and the two were in the Sith growing business. Sith Training For nineteen years, Cheww trained Yummy and for nineteen years, Yummy tested very well on paper, but could never apply the lessons. Preen would spend more time fixing his appearance than he would thwarting his masters attacks. Cheww was thrilled. In Yummy resided all the Sith teachings so that the Sith order would survive, but because he was such a pantie wearer, so would Cheww. Now I am the Master One fateful morning, Cheww joined Yummy for his daily training fully prepared to hand him another beating. As the morning's training progressed it was going exactly as every training session had for the past nineteen years with Preen presenting little threat to his master. What happened next would lead to the demise of Cheww. While taking a moment to buff out a scuff in his boot, Yummy caught a glance of Cheww's tragically outdated black Sith boots. He tisked, and continued to take inventory of his master's wardrobe. That's when he spotted his master's clashing brown robe sash. Outraged, Yummy screamed "NO ONE WEARS A BROWN SASH WITH BLACK SHOES!". All at once, the Sith arts awoke in Yummy. He preformed a simultaneous Force Choke Force Lightning Cyclone Attack Round House Kick to the Face on Cheww. Cheww was dead, suffocated, electrocuted, dismembered and humiliated. One rush of rage, and Yummy instantly became an excellent and powerful Sith Lord. The Rule of Two worked to perfection. Sith Lord Yummy would take two Sith apprentices during his reign. The first and his favorite was Darth Bad who suffered and untimely death due to a self inflicted saber wound. The second and more powerful was Darth Elmer. Elmer could never live up to Darth Bad in Yummy's heart and this created great tension in the relationship. Tension that would cause Elmer to kill Yummy in Old Republic year 24,398. Category:Sith Lords Category:No-Names